koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Xing
Guan Xing (onyomi: Kan Kō) is one of Guan Yu's sons and is thought to be Guan Ping's younger brother. Historically, he succeeded his father after his death and fathered two sons, Guan Tong and Guan Yi. Zhuge Liang held high hopes for him and, after Ma Liang was killed in battle, deemed him one of his possible successors while Guan Xing was in his twenties. His activities outside of being an official and after this are vague and he is written to have died several years later from unknown causes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms glorifies a fictional kinship between him and Zhang Bao, and expands his military service. Prior to his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Shu NPC since the series's second title. During Guan Xing's playable debut, he is considered the middle brother of the Guan siblings. He ranked twenty-third place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in fifty-second. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in sixteenth place for the Shu division. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has an image song titled Heart Beat. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Xing appears in several of his father, older brother, and uncles' campaigns. He often works together with Zhang Bao in several instances. In Dynasty Warriors 4, both men are portrayed as the living legacies of their fathers as they bravely defend the bridges leading to Cheng Du. For his playable appearance, he accompanies his family to battle at Fan Castle. However, when they are surrounded by Wu forces during their escape, Guan Xing and his siblings are forced to leave their father as they flee. Reaching Chengdu, he regretfully tells Liu Bei of his father's death. Later at Yiling, he fights Zhang Bao to prove that he is capable of fighting to avenge Guan Yu. However, they are stopped by Zhao Yun who tells them that they still have much to learn. He then teams up with Zhang Bao during Shu's northern campaigns at Jieting. After Zhang Bao's death at Chencang, he continues to fights for Shu, but dies shortly before the Battle of the Wuzhang Plains. In the hypothetical route, Guan Xing aids Zhuge Liang in fighting Lu Su at Lukou and helps Jiang Wei in invading Luoyang, volunteering to work separately from the rest of the unit in order to guarantee their escape. He also joins the final offensive against Wei at Xuchang, fighting along the assault lead by Zhao Yun and Liu Shan. He stands alongside his family in the ending. In Wu's hypothetical route Guan Xing appears at Jiangxia, initially as an enemy due to Wang Yi forging a letter falsely stating that Wu was planning on breaking its alliance with Shu. Once the misunderstanding is resolved, Guan Xing becomes an ally and fights alongside Wu against the Wei forces. In Wei's hypothetical route Guan Xing is present at Liu Bei's final stand at Baidi Castle and, along with the other Shu officers, is cut down. In the expansion, Guan Xing appears in the revised Yiling stages in both Wu and Shu's stories. In Wei's story, he appears in the revised Fan Castle, and ambushes the Wei troops when they march to Mai Castle. He also appears at Xinye as one of the Shu assault units. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed gives Guan Xing a set of bond stories that highlight different points of his life. During his childhood years, he cries from having to undergo his harsh training sessions, asking his father why he isn't allowed to play with other children his age. Guan Yu rebukes him for his frailty, believing that hardship will make him strong enough to survive the chaotic times, though it takes years for the child to finally make sense of it. When Guan Xing becomes acquainted with his long-lost brother Guan Suo, he challenges him to a sparring match, acknowledging their familial ties after sensing Guan Yu's strength in the latter. Though the Guan siblings claim their first victory at Xiangyang, the eventual loss of Guan Yu and Guan Ping pains them greatly. Despite the immense guilt of not being there for them at the time, Guan Xing refuses to succumb to sorrow and later bonds with Zhang Bao to the point of becoming sworn brothers with him. Warriors Orochi In the Warriors Orochi series, he is one of Liu Bei's guards while his father and uncle are away. He continues to fight for Shu. Guan Xing also serves as his father's replacement officer when a player has assumed the role of Guan Yu. The playable Guan Xing makes his debut at Warriors Orochi 4, where he was a part of Liu Shan's traveling party when the prince is captured by Athena. Like the others, he is forced to serve the Olympic gods as a result and opposes his father and older brother numerous times. Like the other Shu officers under Athena, they attack the Coalition at Sekigahara, but Liu Shan and Xingcai arrive to aid the Coalition army. With Liu Shan free, Guan Xing and the other Shu officers rejoin their allies and help defeat Athena. He later helps reinforce Fan Castle from Kanbei Kuroda and Seimei Abe's attack. Character Information Development Guan Xing was adapted to be a playable character mainly to complete the Guan family. Developers also wanted to have a character to exploit the fictional aspects for Zhang Bao and Guan Yinping. They believe that he fulfills many roles by interacting with his friends and family. Designers struggled to present him as a warrior-strategist with Guan family traits. They believe that his long coat helps him fit the stereotype for other intelligent characters in the series. Personality A quiet and introspective youth, he is considered to be a genius worthy of Zhuge Liang's respect. He tends to think more carefully in a contrast to the rest of his family. Unlike his other siblings, Guan Xing is calm and stoic, but he is prone to being babied due to his introverted behavior, something he is not fond of. Wanting to prove himself on the battlefield, Guan Xing often clashes often with his sworn brother, Zhang Bao, who feels he is too inexperienced. Feeling the need to compensate, Guan Xing recklessly tries to take on more responsibilities. Eventually he learns to share his burdens with his fellow comrades and the two share a closer bond. In the Warriors Orochi series, he becomes one of Yoshimoto's kemari buddies, though the lord tends to cut the youth off unintentionally in talks. Kiyomasa occasionally steps in to take care of the youth, which Guan Xing privately seems happy about. Voice Actors *Alan Shearman - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Ben Pronsky - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Dynasty Warriors 8~9, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *John Paul Mendrano - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Yonggang Wang - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Sangokushi Koumeiden (Japanese) *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Guan Xing/Quotes *"Zhang Bao, you work so hard to support my father. I am proud to have you as a friend." :"Heh, it's nothing. It must be hard for you being the son of the God of War." :"Hard? I don't really know anything about that." :"Haha... I feel like I can really relax when I'm talking with you. Thanks, Guan Xing." ::~~Guan Xing and Zhang Bao; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You're the son of the God of War? You are so young, yet so self-possessed. I could learn a lot from you." :"Self-possessed? I was just thinking to myself, that's all." :"Humble, too! And so sincere! You're truly quite remarkable! I need to take a leaf out of your book and live with more humility! Will you please give me some tips?" :"Tips? I was simply trying to remember when I last ate something..." ::~~Yue Jin and Guan Xing; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"Oh! You really are remarkable, Master Guan Xing! You have mastered kemari in no time at all!" :"Thank you..." :"Yes, yes. While you move splendidly at a physical level, I believe your true strength lies in the mental side of your game. You seem to maintain a relaxed concentration that allows you to stay focused for such a long time, and yet move sharply when the need arises." :"This is all thanks to..." :"Yes, yes." :"Your teachings, my lord." :"I feel like you have shown me the true meaning of the spirit of harmony, Master Guan Xing. I am most grateful!" ::~~Yoshimoto and Guan Xing; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Guan Xing/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Guan Xing is affiliated with the splay-blade in this appearance. He can perform two unique attacks exclusive to him when equipped with the weapon. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :Unique Flow Attack Finisher: A part of his Knockdown follow-up, Guan Xing will rapidly thrust his splay-blade three times. :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): Guan Xing will thrust his splay-blade, where he will then swing it horizontally from the left to the right. :Special Technique (R1 + ): Imbued with the lightning element, Guan Xing will open his splay-blade and then proceed to swing it around in a clockwise manner. The Following Flow Attack will always be that of the Knockdown Trigger Attack. :Musou ( ): Guan Xing will swing his fan sword around clockwise in a rising fashion as he slowly spins forward. For the finisher, Guan Xing will slightly open his fan sword and then swing it as he launches himself upwards, before landing and then swing it again upwards diagonally from the left. The finisher is imbued with the wind element. :Aerial Musou ( + ): Guan Xing will open his fan sword, and then lands back on the ground as he swings it downward. He will then throw his fan sword upwards and then kick it, sending both the sword and its bifurcating blades away from him in a static trajectory. This musou technique is imbued with the slash element. Weapons :See also: Guan Xing/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Xing uses the wingblades as his default weapon in this title. Romance of the Three Kingdoms After his father and elder brother's execution, he sought revenge against Wu along with Liu Bei and Zhang Bao. Having formed a pact of brotherhood with Zhang Bao, as their fathers before them, Guan Xing fights his first battle against Sun Huan's forces. He rescues his oath-brother in their first engagement by slaying the Wu general Li Yi, who sought to strike down the recently unhorsed Zhang Bao. Xing goes the extra mile for his new sibling by seeking out and capturing the archer who had slain Bao's horse in the first melee. Guan Xing achieved his revenge in the following campaign, pursuing his father's killer, Pan Zhang. Guan Yu's ghost appeared in front of Pan Zhang, stunning him allowing Guan Xing to cut him down. After killing him, Guan Xing reclaimed the Blue Dragon, his father's spear, taken by Pan Zhang as a reward for capturing Guan Yu. When Mi Fang and Fu Shiren returned to Shu seeking mercy, Liu Bei refused and allowed Guan Xing to disembowel them in front of an altar to Guan Yu. When the campaign turned for the worse for Shu thanks to Lu Xun's fire attack, both Guan Xing and Zhang Bao located and cut a path clear for Liu Bei's retreat. Starting in chapter 91, Guan Xing, alongside his cousin Zhang Bao, served as reliable officers for Zhuge Liang's northern campaign. He played a key role in capturing the city of Nanan and its leader, Xiahou Mao. The two often alternate between serving as an extra layer of ambush and as Zhuge Liang's guards. When Zhang Bao is mortally wounded, Guan Xing continues to serve in the numerous campaigns, even dressing up as a cloud god for one of Zhuge Liang's many schemes. He dies suddenly in chapter 102, much to the dismay of the prime minister. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters